


kaede's favorite melody, no matter how dangerous it is

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, mention of maki's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: maki has to clear up a fact about her past, but she is scared kaede will find her to be revolting after revealing it.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Kudos: 29





	kaede's favorite melody, no matter how dangerous it is

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad FHIDSH i love this ship but i wrote it in 15 minutes while listening to everywhere at the end of time fhdsiufhs
> 
> if u haven't listened to that though i totally recommend !!!

“…i have a confession to make.”

kaede shifted her vision towards maki as a way to address the random attention being brought to her. it was definitely odd for maki to randomly call for kaede’s focus, though the pianist would never deny giving the attention to her. after all, she loved maki, and any attention was good attention.

“um… what is it?” kaede shifted more on her piano bench, taking her hands out of their playing position and resting them on the cold keys.

maki was not looking at kaede, but rather, the floor. the assassin had trouble looking people in the eyes normally, but this was a new level of fear from her. this was not even fear, kaede would argue, it was regret. there was something oddly eerie about maki’s look in her eye.

“i’m not… exactly… the type of assassin i told you i am.”

kaede cocked her head, not quite sure what that meant.

maki had told kaede she worked for ‘people’ to ‘get rid of bad people’. to kaede, that meant that she killed the worst people alive that would have otherwise escaped the law in some way or another. this made her feel like she was dating some kind of great person that would only do what was right, but her fears were confirmed when she heard maki speak again.

“…i don’t only kill those who are bad… i just kill who i’m told to.”

kaede gulped, taking a deep breath in and closing her eyes. her first thought was that maki could be trying to hurt her in some way, but she didn’t want to believe that. after all, that was one of the most horrific thoughts- that her very own girlfriend could be planning to kill or hurt her? she wanted to believe she knew maki better than to do that, but… it was still scary.

“…oh… that’s-… thank you… f-for sharing…” kaede took her hands off of the keys and laid them in her lap, trying to keep her eyes looking at maki, but she was too scared to make eye contact. what did that mean? she just killed whoever, not even knowing why?

“i- let me explain before you start thinking i’m some… monster…” maki cleared her throat, but held her head to the floor. she made no effort to look at kaede, and rather kept herself looking away out of shame. “…i have to. i have to do what… they… say… or else i could be killed. it’s a serious situation, and… it’s really…” maki sniffled, which caught kaede off guard.

“…maki..? are you-“

kaede was quickly cut off by maki’s interjection. “forget it. just-“ maki sighed before turning to exit the room. “…i’m dangerous. not meant for someone innocent like you. just- leave me alone if you want what’s best for y-“  
maki herself was cut off this time, but by a hug from the pianist. kaede realized that there was nothing that she loved more than maki, and love came with an amount of trust. she trusted that maki did love and care for her deep down, and that overall, maki would never hurt her.

“…i trust that you love me, and i love that i trust you, because i don’t have to be scared of you.” 

maki had never really heard praise before, but hearing it from someone like kaede that she loved so much, it really hit her deep.

“…thank you, k-kaede…” maki hated to stutter, but the emotions that she felt needed to be expressed somehow. “…it me-means a lot to me- to hear that…”

kaede nodded, continuing her speech afterwards. they were never really affectionate with each other, but this was kaede’s time to show off her ability to cheer up all of her friends when they needed it. “i… i don’t care if it’s ‘dangerous’, maki… you’re worth it. i just want to stay by your side, no matter what.”

maki could only nod, trying to keep an emotionless expression.

“it’s okay to say it back, y’know,” kaede teased with a slight pat on maki’s back.

maki silently looked at the floor before slowly wrapping her arms around kaede as well. “i… love you… too.”

kaede smiled at the declaration, replaying it in her head over and over. maki’s voice was her favorite melody, regardless of how dangerous it was to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading  
> ily


End file.
